


Muza

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Niall, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im-not-a-morning-person: Mogłabym Zialla? Zayn jest szalonym malarzem, który szuka nadzwyczajnych zjawisk, aby stworzyć nietuzinkowe obrazy. Pewnego dnia dostaje telefon od nieznajomej osoby, która powiadamia mu, że osoba o niezwykłej urodzie błąka się samotnie po danej ulicy. Zayn jedzie tam i widzi Nialla, który od razu zaczarowuje Malika, ale to nie wszystko, ponieważ Niall jest hybrydą. Jak tylko Zayn się o tym dowiaduję jest podwójnie zauroczony blondynem. Koniec pozostawiam tobie. Dasz radę! Xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muza

Sięgnął po nożyczki, wbijając je w płótno i przesuwając w dół, tym samym niszcząc swoje najnowsze dzieło. Odrzucił to co miał w dłoni na bok i sięgnął po obraz rzucając nim o ścianę.   
\- Nie! Nie! Nie! – miotał się po swojej pracowni, szarpiąc za ciemne włosy.   
Dlaczego nie może stworzyć nic dobrego? Czy chce tak wiele? Potrzebuje tylko niezwykłej inspiracji, do stworzenia niezwykłego obrazu. Przecież to nie tak dużo. Niestety jak dotąd, nie znalazł na tym świecie, nic co mógłby uznać, za nadzwyczajne zjawisko.  
\- Stary, znowu wariujesz? – z wściekłością w oczach, spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do pomieszczenia, gdzie stał jego przyjaciel. Prawdopodobnie jedyny, który jeszcze znosi jego szaleństwo.  
\- Czego chcesz Tommo – warknął.  
\- Tylko sprawdzam, czy wszystko dobrze z moim kumple. Jak widać tak, on tylko ponownie zwariował.   
\- Jeśli nie masz dla mnie muzy, ani nic ważnego do powiedzenia, to spierdalaj – odwrócił się tyłem do szatyna, stawiając na sztaludze nowe płótno.   
\- Naprawdę powinieneś się leczyć – zaśmiał się Louis, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.   
*****  
\- Serio?! – zaśmiał się Louis. Siedział na brudnym od farb fotelu, ukryty za poranną gazetą – Dałeś ogłoszenie do gazety, że poszukujesz, cytuję „nadzwyczajnego zjawiska, abym mógł stworzyć nietuzinkowe obrazy” – skończył czytać i wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął, rzucając w przyjaciela pędzlem, który uderzył w gazetę zostawiając na niej czerwoną plamę.   
\- Nie rozumiem tylko, po co szukasz, skoro masz mnie – kontynuował z rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie jesteś nadzwyczajnym zjawiskiem – odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z płótna.  
\- A mój tyłek to co? Harry mówi, że jest nadzwyczajny – szatyn udał oburzenie.  
\- Nic dziwnego, skoro chciałby cię pieprzyć. W związku z tym, słowa Harry’ego nic dla mnie nie znaczą.   
Louis wybuchł śmiechem, wstając z fotela i zbliżył się do przyjaciela.  
\- Wiesz, że mam świetny tyłek – nachylił się nad brunetem, cmokając go w policzek.  
*****  
Głośny dźwięk dzwonka rozbrzmiał po sypialni. Zayn jęknął, zakrywając głowę poduszką, z nadzieją, że to zagłuszy nieznośną melodię i będzie mógł spać dalej. Jednak, ktokolwiek dzwonił do niego o 9:09, nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Z niezadowoleniem sięgnął po telefon i nie sprawdzając wyświetlacza, odebrał.   
\- Halo – jego głos był zachrypnięty od snu.  
\- W centrum Hyde Park znajdziesz to czego szukasz – odezwał się obcy głos.  
\- Słucham? – nikt jednak mu nie odpowiedział – Jeśli to ty Louis, robisz sobie ze mnie żarty, urwę ci jaja – warknął, odrzucając telefon i pościel na bok.  
*****  
Krążył po centrum parku, rozglądając się na boki. Ktoś powiedział, że tu znajdzie to, czego szuka, jednak nic takiego nie wiedział. Coraz bardziej był przekonany, że ktoś sobie robił żarty i pierwszym podejrzanym był Louis Tomlinson.   
Już miał wrócić do domu, kiedy usłyszał dość głośne, trochę dziwne miauknięcie. Zmarszczył brwi, a jego wzrok powędrował do jednej z ławek, gdzie siedziała skulona postać. Po chwili znowu usłyszał miauknięcie i miał wrażenie, że ten dźwięki wydaje nieznajomy. Zbliżył się do ławki, a jego wzrok spoczął na czymś długim i pokrytym sierścią. Wyglądało jak…koci ogon.  
\- Przepraszam – odezwał się, zatrzymując obok nieznajomego. Miał rozczochrane blond włosy – prawdopodobnie farbowane – i dopiero teraz dostrzegł pomiędzy nimi coś, co wyglądało jak kocie uszy. Nieznajomy niósł głowę, a Zayn mógł zobaczyć piękne, błękitne oczy – Jesteś…jesteś piękny.  
Nieznajomy nic nie powiedział tylko przechylił lekko głowę mrugając na Malika.   
\- Jesteś pierwszą osoba, która tak uważa – w końcu blondyn się odezwał. Miał mocny irlandzki akcent – Na ogół ludzie nie chcą się ze mną zadawać?  
\- Czemu? – zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał jak ludzie mogą stronić, od kogoś tak niesamowitego.  
\- Jestem hybrydą, pół kotem, pół człowiekiem – odpowiedział – Jestem dziwny.  
\- Nie, wcale nie – mulat natychmiast zaprzeczył – Jesteś piękny, jesteś niesamowity, jesteś nadzwyczajny, jesteś…chodź ze mną – wypalił.  
\- Słucham? – wykrztusił blondyn.  
\- Potrzebuję muzy, ty jesteś moją muzą. Proszą pójdź ze mną – widział, że nieznajomy przygląda mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, w oczach miał niepewność.   
\- Nawet cię nie znam.  
\- Cześć, jestem Zayn Malik. Jestem malarzem i poszukuję muzy, która pomoże mi stworzyć nietuzinkowe dzieło. Coś, czego jeszcze nie ma. Chcę, abyś mi w tym pomógł – mówiąc to wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku blondyna.   
\- Niall – odpowiedział, ściskając dłoń.   
\- Niall, pomożesz mi?  
Blondyn wpatrywał się w bruneta. W jego wzroku można było dostrzec wahanie. Mimo to, po kilku długich sekundach, Zayn dostał odpowiedź.  
\- Dobrze – podniósł się z ławki, a z jego brzucha wydostało się burczenie – Ale najpierw kup mi śniadanie – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Jasne – zaśmiał się Malik.


End file.
